Takdir
by Himeisya Aozora
Summary: Uchiha Hinata seorang tentara wanita yang harus memimpin pasukannya dalam menyelamatkan sandera di sebuah hutan. Namun ia harus melawan seorang diri untuk menyelamatkan pasukannya dan para sandera. Hingga saat kesadarannya mulai menghilang, ia melihat sosok sang suami dengan sebelah mata merah menyala menatapnya dingin "Hyuga?". Crackpair, semiCanon, OOC. Mohon R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Takdir**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Crack pair, Typo, Gaje**

 **Hinata pov.**

Namaku Hinata Hyuga, namun itu dulu sebelum aku menikah dengan seorang agen intel bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Kehidupan rumah tangga kami sangat berbeda, kami sangat jarang bertemu walau status kami sebagai suami istri. Kami disibukkan dengan segala tugas negara, ia sebagai agen inteligent yang sering menyamar dan berpergian, begitupun denganku yang seorang tentara yang bertugas menjaga pertahanan negara.

Kami pernah satu tahun tidak bertemu, bukankah itu terdengar tidak masuk akal? Ya tapi itu kenyataannya, kami sangat mementingkan peker- ah tidak! Kami mementingkan negara dibandingkan diri kami sendiri. Benar-benar pasangan aneh bukan? tapi itulah kami, aku mencintainya, begitupun ia mencintaiku, kami saling percaya satu sama lain, walau sulit kami telah berhasil menjalani 3 tahun lamanya rumah tangga kami. Diusia kami yang menginjak kepala tiga kami belum dikaruniai seorang anak, bukan lebih tepatnya aku belum bisa memiliki anak.

"Sasuke-kun sudah bangun?" aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya dikamar kami, aku membawa secangkir kopi untuknya, meletakkannya dimeja disamping tanganya yang bergerak lincah pada laptopnya.

"Hinata, sejak kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke-kun terkejut saat melihat kehadiranku

"Dini hari tadi, maaf tak memberitahukanmu" ucapku tulus

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku?"

"Hehehe.. Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat pulas tidurnya jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu tadi malam"

"Hah... Kau bahkan tak membangunkanku tadi, apa kau tak merindukan suamimu ini?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu sasuke-kun" aku memeluknya erat, menyalurkan rasa rinduku karena hampir tiga bulan kami tidak bertemu. Sasuke balas memelukku, menarikku lebih dekat, mendudukkanku dipangkuanya.

"Tadi aku keluar dulu membuatkan kopi untukmu, eh sampai sini Sasuke-kun sudah sibuk saja dengan laptop" aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil mengangkat kepalaku, menatap wajah sasuke-kun yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Apa sebegitu inginya kau kucium? Hingga mengerucutkan bibirmu itu" aku menatap kesal Sasuke-kun, semakin membuat bibirku mengerucut kesal, namun tak bertahan lama saat aku merasakan benda lembut nan basah mengecup bibirku, tidak ia mulai melumatnya. Aku masih diam, jujur aku masih belum terbiasa melakukanya, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dengan sedikit kikuk kuikuti permainannya, aku tau dalam ciuman kami ia sempat terkekeh dengan tingkahku. Ia menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, namun aku segera mendorong dadanya, aku kehabisan nafas. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke-kun melepas ciumannya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya, yang hanya kubalas dengan mengambil udara dengan rakus.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke-kun dengan suara lirih, aku mendongak, aku melihat mata onyxnya yang menatapku kembali menunduk, aku tak berani menatapnya, aku takut pertahananku hancur.

"Hime?" panggilnya lagi, ia mengangkat daguku, memaksaku menatap wajah tegasnya. Ia mengecup bibirku pelan dan lembut, aku bisa merasakan rindu dan cintanya dalam kecupan itu.

"Tak bisakah?" tanyanya membuat mataku memanas

"M-maaf, maaf Sasuke-kun" aku berdiri dari pangkuannya, mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin menerobos keluar.

"Maaf aku selalu mengecewakanmu, sejak awal kau sudah aku peringati Sasuke-kun" aku berbalik tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Sasuke-kun.

"Aku pria normal Hinata!" ia membalik tubuhku, membuatku berhadapan denganya, aku bisa melihat wajah kesal tertahanya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun! Aku tahu, hanya saja aku... aku tak bisa... Aku takut... aku... maafkan aku" airmataku keluar tanpa diminta, dengan kasar kuhapus air mata yang menghiasi pipiku.

"Maaf" Sasuke-kun mendekapku erat, membiarkan air mataku membasahi kaos yang digunakannya. Aku tak tau harus berkata apa, aku hanya mampu menangis dalam peluknya.

 **Hinata**

 **Sasuke pov.**

"Hinata aku harus berangkat, nanti siang kamu juga akan berangkat bukan?" aku menatap intens istriku itu, bersama hanya beberapa hari setelah tugas panjang mungkin sudah biasa bagi kami. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan hari ini, ada sesuatu yang membuatku enggan pergi, sesuatu yang membuatku takut meninggalkan Hinata.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun harus hati-hati dalam bertugas, jaga kesehatan dan jangan ceroboh" Aku tersenyum kecil, bagaimana mungkin aku mengecewakannya, Istriku ini sangat prefeksionis dalam bekerja. Dia akan rela melakukan apapun jikapun nyawa taruhanya. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri karena alasan tak berdasar itu, aku harus tetap berangkat.

"Kau juga, dan juga jangan terlalu baik dengan pria" aku mengusap rambut indigonya pelan, dan lihatlah ekspresi kekanakannya, padahal ia sudah berumur 29 tahun.

"Apa salahnya jika aku baik, apa aku harus jadi orang jahat begitu?" aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah istriku itu

"Kau hanya akan memberi harapan palsu pada mereka, dan kau adalah milikku"

"Aku bukan barang Sasuke-kun, lagipula aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

"Hn, aku lebih mencintaimu Hime" kukecup kening Hinata lembut sebelum aku beranjak pergi menjalankan tugas negara kembali.

 **Sasuke**

Di dalam hutan belantara, sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hijau dengan menenteng senapan tampak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dibelakang mereka banyak orang berpakaian lusuh dan tampak pucat menatap cemas pada mereka.

"Kapten kita harus pergi segera!"

"Aku tahu, kalian pergilah, selamatkan sandera dan diri kalian. Aku akan menahan mereka selagi kalian pergi"

"Tapi.."

"Ini perintah! Jika kalian melawan itu hanya akan membahayakan mereka" Hinata melirik para tawanan para kelompok pemberontak yang berhasil diselamatkan.

"Jadi pergilah! Aku akan menahan mereka"

"Kapten" ucap lirih semua pasukan penuh ketidak relaan

"Segera pergi! Sampaikan maafku pada Sasuke-kun" Hinata menatap kedepan dengan penuh keyakinan

"Cepat! Tunggu apa lagi?" desak Hinata pada anak buahnya.

"Siap kapten, kami akan kembali membawa bantuan" Semua pasukan dan para sandera telah berlari menjauh, membuat Hinata dapat bernafas lega.

"Tuhan tolong lindungi hamba" Hinata bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, menunggu kedatangan kelompok pemberontak itu, ia melihat mereka yang berjumlah sepuluh itu mendekat. Ia perhatikan mereka bergerombol membuat Hinata tersenyum miring, tanpa membuang waktu Hinata melempar sebuah granat kearah mereka

"Awas granat!" teriak salah seorang, tapi sayang mereka terlambat

DUAAARRR... ledakanpun tak terelakan, darah bermuncratan mengotori pepohonan dan tanah. Namun Hinata belum bisa bernafas lega, karena masih ada lima orang yang berhasil bertahan. Sekali lagi Hinata melempar granat terakhirnya

"Granat lagi!"

DUUUAARR... kepulan asap menghalangi penglihatan Hinata, dengan sigap ia berlari mencari tempat lain untuk bersembunyi.

Drrrtt...Drrrttt...Drrrttt... sebuah senapan rakitan memecahkan keheningan yang tadi melanda, bersyukur Hinata sudah berpindah dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

"Keluar kalian! Dasar tentara pengecut!" teriak salah seorang dari tiga pemberontak dengan marahnya.

"Beraninya kalian membunuh anggotaku! Keluar Brengsek!"

'Kau kira aku bodoh mau menurutimu, tidak akan! Jikapun aku mati aku harus membunuh kalian terlebih dahulu' pikir Hinata sambil menatap mereka bertiga dengan tajam, ia angkat senapan kebanggaan para tentara itu. Ia harus membidik mereka dengan tepat dan cepat, agar keberadaanya tak diketahui.

Dor Dor Dor... Hinata menarik pelatuknya, menumbangkan dua orang disana

Drttt...Drrrttt...Drrrtt... Seseorang yang selamat mengarahkan tembakannya kearah pohon tempat Hinata bersembunyi.

"Sial, aku ketahuan! Baiklah berlari keluar dan satu lawan satu! Siapa cepat dia yang menang" Hinata bersiap keluar,

Drrttt...Drrrttt...Drrrttt.. namun hujan peluru masih menghujani kearahnya. Dengan tekad bulat ia berlari "Aggrrhh" sebuah peluru berhasil mengenai punggungnya, dengan gerakan cepat Hinata menekan pelatuknya.

Dor. ... Ia tekan pelatuknya dengan masih berlari menghindari hujaman peluru

Drrrttt...drrrttt..drrtt..

Hinata berhenti berlari, membidik pemberontak itu, dan DOR. Satu peluru berhasil bersarang dijantungnya. Hinata terjatuh berlutut, darah keluar dari perut, punggung dan lengannya yang terkena peluru.

"T-tak kan k-ku bi-ar-kan kau hidup!" Hinata melihat sosok yang tadi ditembaknya masih bertahan, ia melemparkan sebuah granat kearah Hinata. Mata Hinata terbelak, dengan sisa tenaganya ia bangkit berlari menjauh dari granat yang dilempar kearahnya.

DDUUUAAARRR... ledakan pun terjadi, Hinata yang belum jauh pun ikut terhempas. 

**To Be Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Pertemuan tak terduga**

 **.**

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, seluruh badanya terasa remuk karena efek ledakan granat itu, beruntung Tuhan masih mengizinkannya bernafas. Ia masih berbaring di atas tanah, ia menatap langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Dengan bersusah payah Hinata berusaha bangkit, ia berjalan kesebuah pohon untuk menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya. Ia perhatikan sekitarnya, ia merasa ada yang aneh, dimana para mayat pemberontak itu? Apa mungkin ia terlempar begitu jauh dari mereka? Sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Mengesampingkan keanehan itu, Hinata harus segera mengobati lukanya. Dengan segera ia buka ranselnya, mengambil peralatan P3K, ia meletakan senapanya disamping ranselnya. Ia melepas seragam tentara kebanggaannya yang sudah berlumur darahnya, menyisahkan kaos hitam polos pada tubuhnya. Ia mengambil sebuah obat bius dengan dosis rendah, ia suntikan pada luka diperutnya, ia mengambil pinset dalam kotak P3Knya, mengorek luka tembakanya dengan pinset, membuat darahnya semakin banyak keluar, ia dengan hati-hati mengambil peluru yang bersarang diperutnya. Segera setelah mengeluarkan peluru itu ia memberikan antiseptic pada lukanya, membalutnya dengan perban untuk menutup lukanya. Beruntung semua peluru dalam tubuhnya tidak mengenai organ vitalnya

Ia juga melakukannya pada lengan kirinya, namun kali ini ia harus menahan sakitnya tanpa obat bius, dengan mengandalkan baju kotornya untuk menyumpal mulutnya, Hinata berusaha menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil peluru dalam lengannya.

.

.

 **Hinata pov.**

 **.**

"Mgghhnn" teriak tertahanku merasakan ujung pinset menyentuh lukaku, aku berusaha keras menahan lenganku menjauh, terus mencoba, namun peluru itu tak juga ditemukan. Aku ingin menjerit, namun aku harus terus melanjutkannya, atau tidak aku akan mati kehabisan darah.

KRSK..KRSK..KRSK... aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku, menghentikan kegiatanku tadi. Mengindahkan rasa sakitku, kuambil senapan disampingku, bersiaga walau aku belum mampu bangkit.

Tap. Seseorang yang bertubuh besar dan tinggi itu berjalan kearahku, aku bisa melihat sebelah mata orang itu berwarna merah, sungguh menakutkan.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam sosok itu

"Hyuga-san sedang apa kau disini?" aku mengerjap bingung, bagaimana orang itu tau namaku sebelum aku menikah, siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Kau siapa? Aku tak bisa melihatmu, tunjukan dirimu!" aku melihatnya mendekat kearahku, yang aku lihat dengan mengandalkan cahaya bulan adalah ia Sasuke dengan rambut panjang, mata merah dan jubah hitam.

"Sasuke-kun?" aku menatapnya bingung, bagaimana ia suamiku bisa disini, dihutan? Bukankah ia ada tugas? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa disini? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di otakku. Dan itu membuatku bingung, aku bisa melihat ekspresi datarnya sambil ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hei ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Kau terluka?" ia memperhatikanku, banyak darah yang telah kukeluarkan, ya itu terlalu banyak, dan kini pandanganku mengabur, mungkin aku akan tidur sejenak. Ya aku bisa beristirahat sementara, melihat ada orang kucintai disini. Ya kuharap hanya sebentar saja.

 **Hinata pov. end**

.

.

Kesadaran Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang, dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tubuh Hinata agar tak menyentuh tanah. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata intent, ia khawatir melihat banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari tubuh wanita itu. Ia segera membereskan perlengkapan Hinata, memasukkannya kedalan fuinjutsunya. Dengan jutsu shunshinya ia pergi membawa Hinata dalam gendonganya. Sesampainya disebuah lorong gelap, ruangan bawah tanah, Sasuke segera mendobrak salah satu pintu disana. _BRAK_

"Orochimaru!" teriak Sasuke panik

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa? Ah siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Orochimaru dengan seringainya.

"Hn, obati dia!"

"Baiklah, bawa dia keruanganku" Sasuke mengikuti Orochimaru dari belakang.

"Letakan dia disitu" Orochimaru menunjuk sebuah ranjang khusus pasien atau orang percobaanya. Sasuke membaringkan Hinata pelan, takut jika gadis itu semakin terluka.

"Engghh" rintih Hinata membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Miringkan badanya Sasuke, bukankah punggung, perut dan lengan kirinya terluka?" ucap Orochimaru membuat Sasuke menghadapkan Hinata kekanan, kearah dirinya.

"Aku baru melihatmu khawatir seperti itu" Sasuke tidak membalas ejekan Orochimaru, ia lebih fokus memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang damai.

"Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja, dia bahkan telah mengobati luka diperutnya" Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun berhasil disembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya. Ia melihat Sennin ular itu telah selesai memasang infus kantong darah dipunggung tangan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap tajam Orochimaru saat ia hendak membuka tantop Hinata.

"Tentu saja mengobatinya Sasuke-kun~" ucap Orochimaru dengan nada menjengkelkan, Sasuke membuka jubah hitamnya, menyelimuti tubuh bagian depan Hinata. Orochimaru melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat.

"Lukanya sudah kututup, saat ia sadar berikan obat ini, itu untuk mempercepat kesembuhan lukanya. Oh ya tentang lukanya itu, aku baru pertama menanganinya, memang luka pada umumnya, hanya saja senjatanya baru kulihat"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Orochimaru hanya mengedikan bahu dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata dalam ruangan itu.

"Hyuga sadarlah!" tangan kiri Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Hinata, sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Hinata. Banyak yang berubah dari wanita itu, rambut yang dulunya panjang kini dipotong pendek sebatas pipinya yang kini tampak kusut. Wajahnya tetap cantik, walau kulitnya tampak kusam oleh debu dan sinar matahari.

"Kau banyak berubah Hinata, tapi masih cantik seperti dulu"

"Enghh" Hinata membuka matanya pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah sadar Hyuga?" ucap Sasuke kembali dingin, Hinata tersentak kaget dengan nada serta panggilan Sasuke padanya.

"Sasuke-kun? Tadi kau panggil aku apa? Hyuga?" Hinata bangkit, mendudukan dirinya menghadap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Minum ini, ini akan menyembuhkan lukamu!" Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air dan obat untuk Hinata namun tak digubris oleh sang wanita.

"Hyuga!" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata yang tidak segera mengambil obatnya, namun apa yang dilihat sekarang, Hinata menangis dalam diam, menangis dengan senyum mirisnya. Sasuke menatap bingung Hinata, apa ada yang salah? Pikir sasuke melihat ekspresi Hinata. Sasuke meletakkan kembali obat dan segelas air itu diatas meja.

"Kau membenciku Sasuke-kun? Apa gara-gara kemarin? Bahkan kau ingin meninggalkanku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan, ia menatap sendu Sasuke.

"Aku tak tau maksudmu... Uzumaki" dengan enggan Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan marga Uzumaki, namun saat ia berbalik melihat Hinata yang terbelalak tak percaya.

"Siapa itu Uzumaki? Sasuke-kun... kau memanggilku Uzumaki? APA MAKSUDMU HAH?" Hinata menarik kerah baju Sasuke penuh amarah, ia bahkan tak peduli jika tanganya berdarah.

"Kau aneh, apa kau terbentur?" Sasuke melepas dengan pelan tangan Hinata dari kerah bajunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bukan Sasuke-kun" Hinata melepas kerah baju Sasuke, ia duduk dilantai, menagis lagi dalam diam. Sasuke yang melihat itu merasakan sesak, apa ia yang membuat Hinata menangis? Dengan menyingkirkan egonya, ia berjongkok dihadapan Hinata, ia rengkuh wanita itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Maafkan aku Hinata" suara menenangkan Sasuke masuk keindra pendengaran Hinata, ia balas memeluk Sasuke erat, ia tak ingin Sasuke pergi, tidak.

"Jangan pernah tinggalin aku, jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau membuatku takut Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu" tubuh Sasuke menegang, apa ia tak salah dengar? Ia melepas pelukanya, memaksa Hinata menatap dirinya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata tak membiarkan ia kehilangan lagi.

"Kau yang memulainya Hinata, dan aku takkan melepaskanmu, takkan pernah lagi" ucap Sasuke penuh kesungguhan

"Arigatou"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Hinata, dari dulu dan sampai kapanpun"

.

.

 **Chapter 2 selesai**

 **Thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb:**

 **Sumimasen minna-san... Sebenarnya saya itu ragu publish fanfict ini karena beberapa hal. Tapi karena saya tidak mau mengecewakan kalian yang telah mereview, memfavorite, dan memfollow cerita Hime, saya putuskan untuk mengupdatenya. Namun maaf jika mengecewakan dan sangat sedikit. Terima kasih atas review, favorite, dan following cerita Hime ini. Itu semua sangat berharga bagi Hime.**

 **Salam hangat dari Himeisya Aozora ^_^V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Takdir**

 **Chapter 3** **Hinata Lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Crack pair, Typo, Gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata yang sedari tadi terpejam kini mulai menampakkan pesonanya, mata levender itu menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan yang masih asing baginya. Bukan langit-langit putih khas rumah sakit yang ia lihat, namun langit-langit yang penuh sarang laba-labalah yang ia dapat. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang seperti sebuah ruangan laboratorim itu. Gadis itu berusaha bangkit meski tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. Hingga pandangannya bertemu pria yang dicintainya itu yang masih menggunakan pakaian anehnya, tak lupa rambut yang cukup panjang baginya itu. Ia ingat terakhir kali rambut suaminya masih pendek dan serupa pantat ayam itu, apakah ia dalam penyamaran? Pikirnya positif.

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya ini dimana?" Hinata membuka suara saat kesadarannya mulai kembali, mungkin efek obat yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Tempat Orochimaru" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Orochimaru? Siapa itu?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata

"Orochimaru salah satu tiga Sennin hebat dari konoha, ia guruku, dia juga ikut membantu perang dunia shinobi ke 4 bersama para aliansi" jelas Sasuke sambil menatap heran Hinata

"Sennin? Konoha? Shinobi? Aliansi? Maksudmu apa Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menatap tidak percaya, saat ia melihat tatapan tak mengerti Hinata.

"Kau tidak tau?" Hinata menggeleng

'Apa mungkin Hinata lupa ingatan? Apa ada yang menyegel ingatannya? Atau menggenjustsu dia?' pikir Sasuke mencari tahu keadaan Hinata yang ia rasa sangat aneh.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang bersandar di tembok dekat pintu ruangan tempat Hinata berada.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tak ada luka pada kepalanya, jadi aku yakin dia tidak mungkin lupa ingatan" jawab pria ular itu setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan tempat Hinata beristirahat, membuat Sasuke semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Apakah Fuinjutsu?"

"Tidak, katanya ia mengingat jelas semua kejadian yang terjadi secara detail" jelas Orochimaru prihatin, baru kemarin ia melihat cahaya di mata muridnya, namun apa yang ia lihat sekarang, kabut itu kembali datang.

"Genjutsu?"

"Jika iya, kau pasti sudah menyadarinya dari awal Sasuke. Lebih baik kau bawa dia ke Konoha, lihat reaksinya nanti" nasihat Orochimaru sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

"Hn"

'Apa aku harus membawanya ke Konoha, tapi aku takkan melepaskannya, tidak akan' ucap dalam hati Sasuke seraya menatap pintu ruangan itu, tempat sosok yang dicintainya itu beristirahat.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang bawah tanah Orochimaru dengan di belakangnya diikuti oleh Hinata dan Orochimaru. Ia menatap datar pepohonan tinggi di depannya, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya saat ia membawa Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke

"Konoha" jawab singkat Sasuke yang tak mampu memuaskan keingintahuan Hinata.

"Apa aku harus memakai ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk jubah Sasuke yang sedang ia gunakan, jubah yang menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya itu

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Orochimaru dari belakang memotong interaksi sejoli itu, Sasuke yang mengerti isyarat Orochimaru pun menatap Hinata

"Hime, tidakkah kau mau keliling daerah sini sebelum pergi? Di sekitar sini ada padang lavender, kau akan sangat menyukainya" ujar Sasuke lembut, yang sangat dimengerti oleh Hinata, tapi ia tak bisa menutup rasa senangnya saat mendengar padang Lavender yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, kau hanya perlu berjalan ke sana, setelah aku selesai bicara dengan Orochimaru aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ha'i, ano... Orochimaru-san saya sangat berterima kasih karena Anda telah mengobati saya dan memberi tumpangan di sini"

"Tak perlu sungkan, kau bisa kemari kapan pun, anggap saja rumah sendiri" jawab Orochimaru ringan

"Ha'i, aku pergi berkeliling dulu" Hinata beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Orochimaru di sana berdua saja.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke-kun?" tanya Orochimaru setelah tak melihat siluet Hinata lagi

"Ya, bukankah ini saranmu?"

"Iya, tapi di sana ada mereka? Apa kau masih yakin membawa Hinata ke Konoha?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya" Sasuke menatap Orochimaru penuh keseriusan, dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak berakhirnya perang shinobi ke empat, ia baru melihat semangat hidup Sasuke kembali.

"Wakatteru, aku tahu, kau tak bisa dilarang jika sudah seperti ini. Aku sarankan padamu, jika ingatan Hinata tidak disegel, kau pasti bisa melihat ingatannya dengan mudah"

"Itu..."

"Kau tidak tega? Kau tak perlu khawatir Sasuke-kun, Hinata memiliki tubuh yang kuat untuk menerimanya" potomg Orochimaru saat melihat ada sedikit keraguan di mata Sasuke

"Akan kulakukan nanti" balas Sasuke mantap. Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Sasuke segera melompati pepohonon untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu apakah ini baik untukmu atau ini awal dari kehancuran?" lirih Orochimaru sambil melihat kepergian muridnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang, namun tidak dengan matanya yang kesana kemari melihat sekeliling dirinya yang terasa sangat asing itu. Hinata sesekali mengobservasi tanaman dan pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalannya.

'Ini terasa sangat asing bagiku, pepohonan ini menjulang tinggi dan saling berdekatan, dan tak ada hutan di Jepang yang seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa di sini?' pikir Hinata sambil terus berjalan, hingga matanya melihat sekelebat warna ungu yang menarik dirinya, yang maampu melupakan kejanggalan yang ada. Dengan langkah yang semakin ia lebarkan ia berlari menuju padang lavender yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, dan ia merasa sangat senang telah menemukan tempat itu.

"Sugoii..." Hinata berlari ke tengah padang lavender, berputar dengan riang seraya menghirup aroma lavender yang menenangkan.

"Rasanya aku kembali rileks saat mencium aroma ini" Hinata pejamkan matanya, menarik sudut bibirnya indah.

"Dan aku begitu senang saat bisa melihat senyumanmu" Hinata segera berbalik, melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak di depannya.

"B-bagaimana b-bisa?"

"Kau tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, apa kau suka?" Sasuke memeluk Hinata lembut, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ha'i, ini sangat indah Sasuke-kun, aku sangat menyukainya, arigatou" Hinata membalas memeluk Sasuke, menyalurkan rasa bahagiannya saat ini.

"Andai aku bawa ponselku, pasti aku bisa mengabadikan moment indah ini"

"Kau ingin?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan penuh semangat Hinata. Sasuke segera mengambilkan ponselnya yang hampir tak pernah ia gunakan itu di kantong ninjanya, kemudian ia berikan ponsel itu pada Hinata.

"Wah...Sasuke-kun, nee... kita foto bareng yuk?" ajak Hinata sambil mengarahkan ponsel Sasuke untuk mengambil foto. Hinata menatap pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan dirinya yang sedang terseyum dan Sasuke yang menatap dirinya dengan senyum kecil.

 _ckkreek._

"Sasuke-kun, kali ini hadap kameranya ya?" pinta Hinata yang hanya bisa diikuti oleh Sasuke tanpa banyak kata, tib-tiba Hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar.

 _Ckreek_

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menurunkan ponselnya, memejamkan mata dengan kepala masih bersandar di pundak Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata, membuat rahang tegasnya menyentuh kepala Hinata. Dengan pelan Sasuke merangkul bahu Hinata, mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di tengah-tengah bunga-bunga lavender.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi, aku kira aku akan mati waktu itu, aku kira aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu. Namun aku salah, aku di sini denganmu, aku berada di sampingmu, aku bisa merasakan pelukanmu" Hinata menarik dirinya memberi sedikit jarak dengan Sasuke agar bisa menatap wajah Sasuke yang sebagian besar tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya.

"Hime, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku"

"Tidak, tidak akan, bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup melakukannya, aku yang paling takut jika kamu lelah menungguku, lelah dalam mencintaiku" Hinata menunduk sedih mengingat dirinya yang masih belum bisa jadi istri yang baik.

"Sampai kapan pun cintaku hanya untukmu, kau tahu,, Uchiha memiliki cinta yang sangat besar hanya pada satu orang, dan itu dirimu Hime" Sasuke membelai lembut wajah cantik tertutup debu itu, mengusap pipi yang ternyata masih cuby seperti dulu itu. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia kikis jarak di antara mereka, ia satukan bibirnya pada bibir lembut wanita yang dicintainya itu. Awalnya ia merasa ragu jika dia akan berakhir mendapat tamparan, namun ia tak juga mendapatkannya. Merasa mendapat signal positif, Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata pelan, pelan, dan semakin ia tak bisa menguasainya, ia lumat bibir mungil itu dengan penuh gairah, ia lepaskan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Dan tidak disangka-sangka, Hinata membalasnya, memang tampak pasif dan terkesan lucu dan kaku, namun itu sangat berharga baginya, ciuman pertamanya bersama wanita yang dicintainya itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan rambut belakangnya yang ditarik lemah oleh jemari-jemari Hinata, dengan lembut ia akhiri ciuman mereka dengan sebuah kecupan. Mereka tarik kepala mereka, menyatukan dahi mereka hingga saling berbagi nafas yang masih memburu.

"Hime?"

"Hm"

"Arigatou" Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata lembut, menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Hime, ayo kita pergi" ujar Sasuke yang teringat dengan tujuan awal mereka

"Ke Konoha itu?" tanya Hinata sambil melepas pelukannya, menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Hn, naiklah ke punggungku" perintah Sasuke yang langsung dituruti Hinata tanpa banyak tanya. Setelah Hinata berada di punggungnya, Sasuke segera sunshin ke pohon terdekat dan melompati pepohonan.

"Kyyyaaaa... Sasuke-kun! Kita bisa jatuh!" teriak Hinata di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Tenanglah Hinata, ini biasa bagi seorang ninja" Sasuke masih terus melompat dari pohon kepohon.

"Ninja?" tanya Hinata merasa salah dengar

"Hn"

"Banyak yang kubingungkan dan tak kumengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan. Tapi aku lelah setelah melakukan tugas kemarin, bolehkah aku tidur?" Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke, tak lupa ia juga mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke tapi tak sampai mencekiknya.

"Hn, tidurlah Hime" Sasuke bisa merasakan hembuasan nafas yang teratur menggelitik leher Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu sedang tertidur

"Tetaplah bersamaku" ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum kecil dan terasa begitu indah.

.

.

Sesampainya di gerbang desa Konoha, Sasuke di sambut oleh dua penjaga

"Uchiha-san selamat datang kembali di Konoha" sambut penjaga gerbang bernama Kotetsu itu ramah.

"Hn"

"Itu siapa Uchiha-san?" tanya penjaga gerbang itu seraya menatap penuh selidik sosok Hinata yang berjubah di punggung Sasuke

"Hn, bukan urusan kalian"

"Ah maaf Uchiha-san, apa Uchiha-san mau ke kantor hokage?"

"Hn" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari gerbang konoha.

"Kau lihat kotetsu, ia aneh, siapa sosok yang di gendongnya tadi? mencurigakan"

"Sudahlah... itu bukan urusan kita"

"Hah... iya iya"

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di komplek Uchiha, komplek dimana dulu seluruh Uchiha tinggal di sana, namun kini kompleks itu tak berpenghuni. Ia memasuki rumahnya dulu yang kini telah diperbaiki, memasuki kamarnya, dan membaringkan Hinata di futon yang masih tersimpan di sana. Bersyukurlah Hokage tak menelantarkan tempat ini, ia selalu membayar orang untuk membersihkan rumah dan Komplek Uchiha itu.

"Hinata" Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Hinata, menyusuri setiap keindahan ciptaan Tuhan di depanya.

"Kau tampak berubah Hinata, tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapan pun" ia kecup kening Hinata dengan lembut, menghantarkan rasa cinta yang tak pernah terungkap.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mengerjap pelan melihat sosok Sasuke yang mencium keningnya. Sasuke manjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata menatap Hinata datar namun tersirat rasa cinta yang besar.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Hinata menggeleng, ia bangkit terduduk, ia menatap Sasuke dalam, mencari sesuatu yang tak dimengertinya.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana ini? Aku merasa asing di sini, dan banyak yang tidak kumengerti."

"Hinata boleh aku melihat dalam dirimu, ingatanmu?"

"Ehh? Jangan aneh, apa mung.." ucapan Hinata terpotong saat sebelah mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah darah, menjadi mangekyo sharingan. Dan seketika itu tubuh Hinata ambruk ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang berdenyit nyeri saat mendapatkan ingatan Hinata, sosok Hinata dari dimensi lain yang ada di pelukannya. Apakah ini jawaban dari Tuhan atas kesabaranya menunggu sang gadis.

"Apa aku harus senang karena kau mencitaiku, atau bersedih karena kau bukan Hinataku?" Sasuke menatap sosok Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat terbaca.

"Kenapa Sasuke di sana bisa mendapatkanmu sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Hinata... Kau bukan Hinataku, tapi kau Hinata. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong

"Eenghh, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang mulai siuman. Benar kata Orochimaru, Hinata yang itu memiliki fisik yang kuat.

"Hn"

"Kepalaku pusing" Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, ia mendongak menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar ke depan.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata

"Doushite Sasuke-kun?" mata mereka bertemu, saling mengunci tatapan.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Iie, tentu saja tidak Sasuke-kun, aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun" jawab Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan, Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, tak peduli dia bukan Hinatanya, tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah pergi"

"Hmm" Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa hari ini kau begitu takut kehilanganku?" tanya Hinata merasa sedikit aneh

"Setiap hari, setiap waktu aku selalu takut kehilanganmu, Hime" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, begitu pun dengan Hinata.

"Aku akan ke kantor Hokage sebentar, setelah itu akan kujelaskan semuanya" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, mengusap puncak rambut Hinata pelan, dan tersenyum lembut pada sosok di depannya itu.

"Ha'i" Sasuke segera beranjak saat mendapat persetujuan dari Hinata, ia segera keluar dari complek uchiha untuk menemui sang nanadaime, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" Suara tegas dan dingin menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke, ia buka pintu itu, menatap sang sahabat dengan heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan tata krama kepada sang Nanadaime saat melihat wajah berantakan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau Sasuke, ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto tanpa minat

"Kau terlihat buruk Dobe, apa ada masalah?"

"Hinata menghilang Teme, banyak anbu yang sudah kukerahkan, tapi Hinata tak ditemukan. Aku ingin mencarinya, tapi para tetua itu melarangku, mereka menahanku di sini" Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto, lupakan tentang para tetua, fokus Sasuke berada pada kenyataan Hinata, wanita yang dicintai hilang. Ia mengepalkan tangan kesal, ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah Naruto, karena tak bisa menjaga wanita yang ia cintai itu. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan itu, ia tak bisa marah pada Naruto, karena tak seorang pun di konoha yang mengetahui perasaan cintanya pada Hinata.

'Hinata menghilang? dan Hinata dari dimensi lain disini? Apa mungkin Hinata berada di dimensi lain?' pikir Sasuke mencoba berspekulasi

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Nb:**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau membaca cerita Author, dan terima kasih banyak untuk Reviewnya, itu sangat-sangat berharga buat Author, author jadi semangat nulisnya. Aslinya chapter ini udah selesai ditulis barengan chapter 2, tapi keburu gak bisa mublishnya, ya jadinya molor banget. Maafin Hime ya... Jangan lupa Review, Follow dan Favorite ya... ^_^**

 **Salam Hangat dari Himeisya Aozora**


End file.
